Episode 145 (2011)
Defeat × And × Reunion (カンパイ×ト×サイカイ, Kanpai × To × Saikai) is the 145th episode of the Hunter × Hunter 2011 series. It first aired on September 3rd, 2014. Overview Leorio is about to win the election, but loses all motivation to continue after a fully healed Gon appears before him, thanks to the power of Alluka, opening the way to Pariston's victory. Surrounded by his friends and the other Hunters who celebrate his recovery, Gon meets his father at last. Synopsis Beans has counted the votes and Pyon reveals the result to the crowds. The Eighth Election for the 13th Hunter Chairman also failed to meet all the conditions, but the required 95% was met again, meaning that now the top 2 can go on to the next round. The turnout for the eighth round was 606 Hunters out of 635. All of them made a valid vote which amounted to 95.4% of all Hunters the remaining 29 Hunters were absentees. Cheadle got 4th place with 16 votes while Mizaistom got 3rd place with 58 votes and Pariston got 2nd place with 250 votes then Leorio got 1st place with 282 votes which amounts to 44.4% of all possible votes. Leorio remarks if they are serious and that he is going to do what he wants while we see that Ging is still sleeping. We see the parking lot building being protected by Bine, Palm, Ikalgo, Meleoron, Hanzo, Biscuit, Melody, and Goreinu. Inside, Amane and Tsubone stand guard over Killua and Alluka who is finally waking up. She sees her brother and asks where she is to which he explains they are in a hospital and that his friend is here who is very sick and that he wants to help him. She then asks if he wants Nanika to take over and gets upset about since she wants to spend time with him. He tells her not to worry since they are going to be together from now on. Outside Illumi contemplates that the rules don't apply to Killua and that he has to check if it is specific to Killua or if it happens after a wish is used to heal. Either way, the ability to fix and destroy things could become a powerful tool to him if Alluka can be tamed. Tsubone contemplates that Illumi's utter lack of humanity and wicked ambition deviate from the path of an assassin and that Killua suffered less when he was still controlled. Alluka becomes Nanika and Killua leads her to Gon. He contemplates that Alluka is only asleep when Nanika is awake and that she spends less time as Alluka then one would think... and that this is going to be the last wish Nanika is going to grant, which is the best thing that could happen. Nanika asks for Gon's hand. Killua reacts in horror at the sight of Gon's body and desperately asks Nanika to heal Gon. She then activates her powers and grabs Gon's hand, which causes light to flood the room eventually erupting in a pillar of light which envelops and shoots up from the entire building. It is felt by the guards and butlers some of which are blown backward by it. Morel, whom with Knov has joined Goreinu and Melody on the roof overlooking the parking lot, wonders what is happening inside and who is releasing all that power. Kikyo, Silva and Milluki who are watching through Tsubone's monocle are in awe at what is happening while at the Hunter Association Headquarters Cheadle, Mizaistom, and Pariston feel what is going on, while Leorio remains oblivious mumbling he is going to do what the wants. Ging who is now awake looks at Pariston, who smiles knowing that Gon must have been saved. Looking at the live feed Illumi bursts out in laughter and releases his own powers, thinking that he wants this and it belongs to him. Pyon asks the remaining candidates if they have anything to say or else they move on to the vote. Pariston raises his hand and Cheadle contemplates that it is futile and that it doesn't matter what he says. Pariston says he thinks the election is almost over but that he would like to ask Leorio a question, asking him again what he would do if he became chairman which Pyon reiterates and Leorio simple says he is going to save Gon and make them all help him. Pariston contemplates that this would have been the best time and that he is not God and he asks Leorio if he has any plans to shuffle personnel or restructuring the organization to which Leorio answers he doesn't plan to do that and that he doesn't even understand why he stands there. Pariston laughs and says that are all the questions he has while Cheadle contemplates it is futile and that everybody already knew those answers and that all his supports will back him. Pariston then asks if Leorio has any questions for him to which he answers no and wants to get this over with. Pariston then calls for an emergency council, which shocks the Zodiacs. Pariston continues saying that in accordance with commandment eight and nine he is asking for a vote of confidence for the revision of the Hunter Commandments and the Hunter Exam, whose system he wants to abolish. This angers Kanzai who tells them they decided during the Zodiac council to not touch the commandments and that this isn't relevant right now to which Cheadle contemplates he is wrong, Pariston however tells him he is right and that the council reached an 11-1 majority decision and that he was the only who was for revising the commandments and that if Cheadle or Mizaistom stood here he would have kept his mouth shut until after the election had ended but that now that Leorio stands here it is the only time to bring it up as the vice-chairman and not as a member of the Zodiacs. Kanzai is still angry at this, while Pariston continues saying he could use the eighth commandment to override the council decision and force the matter to a vote but that he wanted to avoid that since the Zodiacs are something precious that Netero left behind. Pyon tells Kanzai that if he says something stupid Pariston will pay him back ten times. Pariston tells the crowd he would like to leave this matter to die, but that Teradein and Bushidora made an excellent point that the third and fourth commandment suffer greatly from the current exam process. Cheadle contemplates that Pariston doesn't want to win or lose and that he is a spiteful person who can stay dispassionate and calm while he manipulates people and play the rules against them in the worst way. Cheadle asks if she can say something and says she will volunteer as an adviser if Leorio wins and that she will review the Hunter Exam and the Hunter Commandments. She then contemplates that she won't let him steal Teradein's votes and that she will counter all of his points. She then tells all the people who plan to vote for Leorio that she will quell their concerns and is prepared to leave the Zodiacs if need be. Leorio gets angry saying he has no idea what they are talking about and that he is in a hurry to save Gon. Then the doors to the room open and Morel screams for Leorio and raises his thumb. Then a fully healed Gon enters the room followed by those who stood guard over him and Leorio screams for Gon and jumps forward saying he was so worried and Gon jumps to him too and shouts his name and they hug midair and Leorio screams he is so glad and Gon asks him if he really looked that bad to which he answers bad didn't even come close to it. Morel tells him to stop and that Gon is healed now. Pariston then starts a slow clap and the rest of the crowd joins in and Leorio tells Gon that everybody was worried about him and Gon thanks the crowd. Cheadle contemplates that Pariston wanted Leorio to be his final opponent and that Leorio now neither has the support or the motivation to become the chairman. People in the crowd start shouting Gon must become chairman and some people shout who the bald guy is. While Morel tells Leorio not to tell Gon that Killua healed him for Killua's sake to which Leorio reluctantly agrees. Cheadle asks Pariston when he predicted this would happen which he denied he did saying he has no ability to predict thing and that it was just coincidence. Cheadle demands to know and admits she had been defeated and he answers that it was when Ging said he would run for chairman and answered his provocation by saying the Gon would survive at which point he could see this scene unfold. He continues saying that he expected Ging to be on stage with him and win and that he knew there must be a way to save Gon since Ging said he would survive and that if Gon became part of the election he would never win and that at that moment he was defeated but Ging gave up the election and when Leorio arrived to punch him and tell the crowd that his friends are risking their lives to save Gon he could finally see the full picture and that just a few moments ago he was assured of his victory when he felt that immense power knowing Gon's friends had saved him. Now he only had to delay the vote until he arrived and that he retracts his earlier motion. Cheadle asks if that was really all the information he had and why he put his trust in somebody he never met before to which Pariston answers that he trusts Ging as his enemy and that these are the friends Ging trusted to save Gon so that is why he trusted them. The encouragement of the crowd continues and people start asking for a speech from Gon, to which he replies he doesn't know what to do. He then sees Dwun and List pointing at Ging, who muses that the situation is bad but that it was always going to happen. We see Gon's stunned expression as he realizes who he is looking at. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:List of Episodes (2011 series) Category:13th Hunter Chairman Election arc